Hide and Seek Cullen Style
by ellielouisebirdxD
Summary: Alice and Emmett Decide its time to play Hide and Seek. With a Twist.
1. I'm a Vampire Get me outta here

I'm a vampire...

Get me outta here

"You know we haven't played a game in awhile. Around 30 years infact"

What is she up to? I thought as my sister and best friend Alice spoke.

"Why don't we introduce Bella and Renesmee to our version of the well known game hide and seek"

Emmett laughed. Never a good sign when someone is plotting something. Obviously this isn't a harmless game. His eyes were sparkling.

"Yeah. It's about time our baby sister and niece were introduced to another Cullen family tradition"

I sighed. This is obviously a bad idea. Where is everyone when you need them? They'll be here soon. When they here what these to are planning. Well hopefully anyway. At this point Alice shouted.

"Everybody in the dining room now! I have an idea."

Well I say she shouted. To be honest it was more talking than shouting. Sometimes being a vampire scares me.

"Emmett and I have decided its time to play hide and seek again."

She announced when everyone was seated around Esme's pride and joy. My fears were quashed a little when everyone didn't look too horrified. But I knew that it wasn't going to be basic hide and seek.

"Why didn't I here you two thinking about this. I'm not sure I want my daughter involved in one of your stupid games."

Edward growled.

"Remember last time. Didn't we have to move because of this!"

Well that doesn't sound good. But he could be trying to stop the game. The over-protective fool that he is. Then he looked at Carlisle; begging him to make Alice and Emmett stop. When Carlisle did speak it was a request

"Will this be safe you two. Bella is only young. Promise me nothing will go wrong"

His expression filled with sadness and concern; as he eyed my big brother and sister. Obviously at this point I began to panic for my daughter; as Edward was. Instantly I felt calmer. Jasper.

"What are the rules then? And how does it differ from normal hide and seek?"

Unsure if I wanted the answer I carried on.

"Will it be safe?"

"Well basically we split up into pairs and act like Nomads; all of us trying to find each other. While trying to get away with as much as possible. Blood drinking is out though"

He smiled boyishly throughout his reply.

"Okay then. Why not? It sounds quite fun to be honest."

Me and Nessie then looked at each other. She carried my sentence on with

"Can Jacob and I go together? And how do we keep in touch and stuff."

Once all of our questions had been answered; we started to prepare. The pairings weren't hard to figure out. It was Edward and I; Carlisle and Esme; Emmett and Rosalie; Jacob and Renesmee; Jasper and Alice. The only problem was mine and Nessie's fake Id's had to be sorted. Which put the game back by a couple of days. But it didn't really matter. It helped us all figure out where we were going and what we were going to do.

Edward and I decided to swim to Australia and spend sometime there. What we were going to do was undecided. But what we did know was that we had to keep moving; it was vital. We didn't decide where we were going after that because we knew Alice would be able to see.

"Everyone the fake Id's are here."

At last was the first thing I though when Jasper called us all; the mood of the house perked up straight away. Soon we'd all be off.

After we had collected what we had need it was time for the goodbyes.

"Be careful. And phone me whenever you can Nessie. Promise me."

I said to my daughter. I knew that she'd be fine with Jacob. He'd let nothing hurt her. But it was the first time I had let my daughter go somewhere without knowing when I would next see her. and I didn't like it.

"Look after her please Jacob. Make sure she is okay. And watch out for the Volturi."

I begged my best friend. And from the look he gave me. I knew she'd be fine. I hugged the rest of my family and then we all left.


	2. Carlisle & Esme

Carlisle & Esme.

_CPOV_

I knew exactly where we were going. We were going home; well my home anyway. London. I decided not to tell Esme until we had got far enough away from the others. Though I knew not knowing was killing her.

I love this game; its one of the reasons I never banned it. I thought that sometimes getting away from the kids was a good idea. And I knew Esme agreed. Even though she never said. Sometimes I can just tell –. Aha! I think that orange county is far enough. Time to tell Esme

"Now that the kids are far enough away. Our first stop will be London."

I looked at my wife; wondering what he reaction would be. I loved the thought of going home; and seeing how different it will be from my last visit. Which was just before I had created Edward. It was a long time ago and I had been hoping to go back for sometime now; with no avail.

Esme smiled.

"How perfect. You've wanted to go back for a while now haven't you? Why didn't you say something?"

My wife's tone made me laugh. It was the way see spoke to the others. And to be honest I had been wondering myself. Then of course everything with Bella started. Not that I blame her; I love Bella, Renesmee and even Jacob like my own. They are a pleasure to have in my _family_

"I don't know. I never got round to it I suppose. You were all so happy here; and a lot has happed during the last hundred years. I got in the way; though one day I wouldn't mind moving back. It would be different than America."

I knew that Esme was shocked by that. But England was apart of me. And I missed it. Even if I did love America – which I did – I craved my homeland.

"England's apart of me; I cannot deny it. And well maybe I want to find my creator."

Yes. I was defiantly shocking my amazing wife today.

"Carlisle; I kind of get you. And I guess I can understand why you would want to meet him. But this will have to be a family decision. When we get back. All of us will talk. I promise."

I smiled. Esme amazes me; how kind and caring she is. She would of. No she is a great Mum. She was to all of them. Helping them adjust to our lifestyle. They loved her as much I as did

"Do you really think playing this was a good idea? Carlisle; I'm worried about Bella."

At this point we were boarding the plane that was going to take us to Italy. I couldn't help but feel a little excited and at first her question shocked me.

"She'll be fine love. Edward is with her and he will look after her. You know how protective he is."

She nodded. But I could tell she was still worried. Even if she had dropped it.

"Esme; this is about us babe. This game gives us some alone time. A chance to get away from Emmett and his frequent experiments and Alice's constant shopping."

I put my arms around her and the kissed her lightly on the lips. Then we did the pretending to sleep thing that is always vital on long plane trips. I knew that Esme was right. I also knew that I was going home; and I was more excited than I had been in months.

I contemplated what it would be like; how it would have changed. I knew of course that everything would be modern; unlike it had been over a hundred years ago. Though I hoped some of the things I had loved back then were still around.

"Wake-up now love. We've arrived!"

I laughed as I pretended to awake my wife. She smiled in response to my laugh and opened her eyes. I saw they were getting a little dark. Time to go hunting I think.

As we got of the plane I thanked my lucky stars that it was raining. No reason for us not to go out today. This meant I'd get to sell England in all of its glory to Esme.


	3. Authors Note

Hey guys.

I know I haven't updated in ages, and I am really, really, really sorry. I've been exceptionally busy. I am in the process of updating the Zoey and Loren story! So, you'll know when that comes out I'm sure!

I could do with a little advice though, I'm thinking about them having a bit of a movie day, and maybe, just maybe Zoey will start to reveal some of her plans to her friends. So first of all can I have some movie suggestions, and I'd also love it if you got involved in the chapter after that!

Until then, remind yourself of the story or check it out if you haven't already..

Please let me know if you have any idea's, message me..

or tweet me; http:/twitter.com/ellielouuuu

or check my tumblr out; http:/rustysmilesandoiledfrowns.tumblr.com/

Thanks for reading so far :'D

Lots of love

Ellie :') x


End file.
